


Oblivious

by Tuesday6296



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #RC4lyfe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cassian and Jyn are both hella smart, Cassian and Jyn are out here breaking hearts, Dad!Cassian, Denser than a neutron star, Doctor!Cassian, Doctor!Kay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Galen the smirker, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll add more as I go I guess, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kay is tired, Mom!Jyn, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One AU, Unintentionally, academia au, aggressively ignoring the last part of the movie, bartender!Jyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesday6296/pseuds/Tuesday6296
Summary: Cassian and Jyn both consider themselves to be pretty observant people. Astute even. They're aware of almost everything except the fact that they're attractive to anyone other than each other. Everybody else notices though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my first work. Ever. For anything. Hell, I haven't written a story since high school. I've been in this fandom for a while actually (#RCtrash4lyfe) but I am a very, VERY shy person, even online. I've finally gotten the backbone to actually do something and contribute though. Please be gentle!

Kay walked past the nurses station after going over some scans with Cassian, and was headed for the elevators when he heard a woman on her phone,

“I’m just going to shoot my shot, okay.” she said, “No listen, he’s, like, perfect, and I mean perfect. He’s hot, he’s nice, he’s a fucking _doctor _,__ and my son loves him. I just don’t know if he has a girlfriend. Trust me, he’s unreal, I’ll show you a picture soon. _"_  

Kay kept on walking until the woman on the phone called out,“Dr. Santamaria-O’Connell!”

Kay turned from the elevators to see the mother of one of their recently discharged patients walking towards him.“Please, just call me Dr. S.O., I realize that my name is quite long, it contains thirteen syllables.” Kay explained, “What are you doing here Ms. Wilson? Is Thomas doing well at home? I was told he was recently discharged.”

“No, Tommy is doing fine, and please, just call me Alice.”

“Alright Ms. Wilson, then what can I help you with?” As a radiologist, Kay didn’t have a lot of information to assist her and he wanted to state that. However, Chief Mothma had warned him about his bedside manner and Cassian told him to try and be more helpful to people. And to smile. Kay felt being ‘helpful’ was good enough.

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Dr. Andor is, I just have to ask him…something.” Kay wondered what that pause was; was she here to ask Cassian a question or not? Why was she unsure? Did she forget her query?

“…Very well, Dr. Andor is currently visiting his last patient before he is finished for the day. If you’d like to come in tomorrow, he should be in around 9AM, although-“

“That’s fine!” Ms. Wilson interrupted, “I mean, it’ll only take a sec, I won’t hold him up. I’m sure he has to hurry home to his girlfriend.” She looked at him with her eyebrows raised as if she had asked a question or that he should continue. He didn’t know what that meant, nor what to do with it. Also, Kay doubted that her question would only take a second but he didn’t point it out because as Cassian had pointed out, ‘you don’t always need to state the obvious Kay’. But he still had one small correction.

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend actually-” at this her eyes lit up and she smiled. She looked hopeful. _Oh, OH._ Kay thought realizing the woman’s true angle. _I HAVE improved my emotional intelligence, Cassian. I know what she’s trying to do._ Before he could figure out how to continue this conversation, Cassian came walking by speaking Spanish to a patient’s father who was carrying the little girl. Ms. Wilson’s smile turned into a grin and her posture straightened. Kay sighed.

 “Señor.” he said shaking the man’s hand.“Gracias, Doctor, gracias, dios te bendiga.” he returned sincerely looking at Cassian with all the gratitude in the world. Kay remembered that Cassian had been taking in some patients who were from newly immigrated families pro-bono.

“Hasta mañana, pequeña,” he told the little girl before they went back inside their room. Ms. Wilson sighed beside him and from the corner of his eye he could see that she looked….he believed the word was smitten. Kay sighed again.

“Dr. Andor!” she called waving excitedly.

“Hi Ms. Wil-Alice, Kay, what brings you in today? Is Tommy doing okay?” Cassian asked approaching them.

“He’s doing well, thank you, you were so great and we loved having you as his doctor. He even says he wants to be doctor now!” she giggled, playing with her hair 

“That’s great, I’m flattered!” Cassian replied as she laughed over-enthusiastically placing a hand on his arm. “He’s always welcome to come visit me if he wants, it was nice seeing you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder as he made to leave and Kay could swear the woman stopped breathing.

“I actually just have a question for you.” Kay rolled his eyes, Ms. Wilson seemed to have forgotten him, after all. Then, he caught sight of the elevator doors opening and someone stepping out. For the third time in as many minutes, Kay sighed.

“Sure, no problem, but I’m actually on my way home so if you don’t mind walking with m-“ Before he could finish that thought he was being blindsided by a streak of brown hair jumping onto him.

Jyn wrapped her legs around Cassian’s waist as he realized who had attacked him.“Jyn?! You’re still supposed to be in London. You said you weren’t coming back until next Sunday!” said Cassian smiling up at her as though he was dreaming with his arms holding her to him.

“Well Dr. Andor, I lied. Bodhi picked me up from the airport and I came straight here. Six weeks is far too long away.” she replied before taking his face in her hands and kissing him. They stayed like that until Kay rolled his eyes and said, “Hello, Jyn.”

They broke apart as if just realizing they were still in a professional setting and Cassian set Jyn down onto her feet. Jyn turned to him and said, “Hello Kay, I’m glad to see you too, did you miss me?”

Kay scoffed, and Jyn grinned “Well at least now Cassian can stop being so morose and looking obsessively at his phone.”

“ _Kay. _” Cassian admonished but there was no real heat behind it. Jyn turned around and realized there was still one more spectator.“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there and I was so focused on surprising Dr. Andor here that I interrupted your conversation. I’m so, so sorry, please, continue what you were doing, I’ll wait downstairs. Again, sorry!” Jyn apologized profusely.__

 Ms. Wilson stood there startled at the turn of events before collecting some of her composure and answering, “No! No, it’s alright. I, um, I’ll let you two get going.”

 “Are you sure? I’m happy to answer any questions about Tommy, it’s no trouble at all.” Cassian asked sincerely however, he still clutched Jyn’s hand tight.

“No, it’s, um, it’s a bit long-winded, and you’re on your way home so I’ll just call you. Or actually, I’ll email you. Yeah.” Ms. Wilson stated her cheeks beginning to flush red.

“Okay then, I look forward to getting your call or email, Alice. Good night, tell Tommy I said hello!” Cassian smiled at her before pulling Jyn along towards the elevator. “Alright, Dr. Andor, take me home and show me how much you missed me…” Jyn purred before they stepped into the elevator. 

Ms. Wilson stood there as the doors closed before turning to Kay with questioning eyes and a raised eyebrow. 

“As I was saying, he doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Kay supplied, “That was his wife. Good night, Ms. Wilson.” Kay made a waving motion before turning around and heading home for the night. He had a feeling Cassian was going to be a bit late tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. - By the way, Cassian is a paediatrician, Kay is a radiologist who works with Cassian, and Jyn is a lawyer who was in Europe to teach a summer course. And Kay’s full name is Kevin Killian Santamaria-O’Connell. none of this is really relevant, it was just fun to think up. I’ve got a whole backstory in my head even though this is a one-shot and none of it matters.
> 
> P.P.S - I made the unlucky lady’s initials AW because as I was thinking this up I just thought AW HONEY…. Poor woman thought she had a shot at the hot doctor, I would be sad too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters before posting so if it's shit, please let me know. For all I know this was a very bad idea and I should not continue. Until then, HERE'S SOME MORE OF MY EXPERIMENT.

“He thinks his stupid idea is going to work, the dumbass.”

“Then why did you marry him?” Jyn replied from behind the bar.

Leia just scowled back at her, “I own this place you know, so watch it.”  
  
Jyn just laughed as she dried off some glasses. “All I’m saying is that for two people who are supposedly happily married, you never have anything nice to say about Han.”

“Han finds that quality of mine to be attractive.” Leia downed the rest of her wine, “it’s why we’re good together.”

“Kinky.”  
  
“Ew, not like that.”  
  
“Nothing to be ashamed of, you know Cass and I-“

“Stop. Stop right now. I already know too much about what you guys get up to when you’re alone. No way am I talking about Han and I.”

“Are you guys having problems _in the bedroom_?” Jyn asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Again, I can fire you.” she held out her empty wine glass for a refill.

“But then who would run this place for you?” Jyn shot back pouring her some more wine.  
  
“Probably someone inferior,” the two women turned to see who was coming to stand near them.

Charlie worked at the new brewery nearby and had been delivering them kegs for the past few weeks. He was friendly enough Leia found in the conversations she’s had with him. Her biggest takeaway from the man though was that he had a massive crush on Jyn. It was actually cute to watch; the longing gazes, the heart eyes, the over eagerness to talk to her, and especially the dopey grin he wore whenever he finished talking to her. How could she tell that face that there was a handsome Mexican obstacle in the way of his dream girl? And Jyn, emotionally intelligent as ever, picked up on none of it. She’d talk to him, laugh with him, sometimes offering him a beer all without catching a whiff of his adoration. Leia didn’t point any of this out to Jyn because, to be honest, it was interesting to see. She wanted to know how long it took Jyn to notice, so she let it happen and observed. 

“Hey Charlie! How’s it going? Seven-thirty on the dot as usual.”  
  
“Hi Jyn, Leia, I’m doing fine, thanks. Just come in or on your way out?”  
  
“Out, I finish in about five minutes but I’m actually going to hang around here for a little bit.”  
  
“Would you mind if I joined you? You guys are my last delivery of the day so I’m free now.” _And so he shoots his shot_ Leia thought drinking her wine.

“Yeah sure! Hope you don’t mind whatever Bodhi is cooking up for dinner back there. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Charlie beamed. Leia took another swig of wine.

“Can I please have a beer?” and the three of them turned to see Cassian leaning heavily against the bar. Leia didn’t see or hear him approach, quite the feat considering the state he was in. He had blood dripping down from his hairline and a slightly swollen eye. From what Leia could see, bruises were also starting to form on his face. _Shame, those cheekbones are some of his best assets, hopefully there was no real damage to his flawless bone structure._ And that was just his face, from the way he held himself she could guess that the rest of him wasn't doing any better.

“Oh my god! Hold on,” Jyn gasped and rushed to the back, presumably, to get a first aid kit. Cassian took a seat at the bar.

“Hello, Cassian, good day today?” Leia asked sipping her wine.  
  
“The best.” He grinned at her but winced as the movement aggravated some of this injuries.  
  
“You know, we do have these things called hospitals, right? You’re free to walk in anytime, FYI.”  
  
“But then we wouldn’t be having this conversation and you know much I treasure those.”

“Hey you’re too injured to backsass, zip it.”  
  
Charlie was still standing there with a mix of shock and concern on his face, _oh shit, he’s still there_ Leia thought, “You alright, man? What happened to you?”  
  
“Oh I’ll be fine, just hazards of the workplace. I’m Cassian, by the way,” despite his state he held out his hand.  
  
“Charlie,” he shook his hand gingerly, “I’m from the brewery up the street, I was just delivering some kegs. So what exactly are you?”  
  
“An idiot.” Leia supplied.  
  
Cassian shot her a dirty look, “ _Actually,_ I work for the FBI.”  
  
Charlie let out a low whistle while looking impressed, “Badass, dude.”

 Jyn came back with supplies, “He also is actually, an idiot,” she said coming around the bar to stand in front of Cassian, “What exactly happened? This is the shittiest state I’ve seen you in yet.”  
  
“Thank you. So, you know how we’ve been on that trafficking case?” Jyn nodded, “Well we thought we had solid intel on one of their upcoming deliveries so Kay and I went to stake it out. The shipment came in earlier than we were told so we called for back up to meet us immediately while we went in.”

“And it was a set-up.” Leia guessed  
  
“And it was a set-up. They knocked Kay out and left him there while they took me away,”  
  
“You got kidnapped?!” Jyn exclaimed accidentally pushing the damp towel too hard against his brow.  
  
“ _Ow._ I was _captured._ Anyway, they tie me up, take my gun and try getting me to tell them what the FBI knows. To spare you the gory details, they proceeded to try to beat it out of me. They even took turns, ten minutes each, it was very organized. Long story short, I got my hands free with my knife that they missed. Luckily, there was only one guy there with me at the time so he was easy to take out. I bolted and only came across one guy on my way before Kay found me. He brought back-up so we did actually nail those guys. Mission accomplished, I guess.”

 “Jesus _Christ_ Cassian, they could have killed you!” Jyn smacked his arm.

 “ _Ouch_! Be gentle with me woman, you see the state I’m in!” Cassian winced before his face softened, “I’m sorry, Jyn, but what matters is that I made it out. To you.” Jyn’s expression shifted into something mischievous.

 “Not gonna lie though, hearing about your daring escapade is kind of a turn-on,” Jyn finished up putting the gauze on Cassian’s head before wrapping her arms around his neck.

 Leia looked over to where Charlie still stood and saw his face fall. It was sad, really, she could swear she saw little hearts ripping apart in his eyes, just like a cartoon. She almost felt a bad for letting his crush go this far only for the truth slap him in the face. Almost.

 “So you’re saying I should go on botched missions more often?”  
  
“I’m saying that the thought of you in action, fighting your way out, to get home to me is really hot.” Jyn smirked before kissing him full on the lips.

Now, Leia could basically _hear_ Charlie’s heart breaking. Okay, so now she did feel a little bit bad. She should have let him down gently earlier on, but in her defence, how was she supposed to know Cassian was going to come in all heroic and whatnot so they could flaunt their love?!

“Now, dinner,” Jyn said untangling herself from Cassian before turning around, “Charlie, grab a seat! I’ll go get us the food, I think Bodhi's making burgers.”

 Charlie snapped out of his misery and looked back at Jyn, “Actually, you know, I forgot to do something back at the brewery so I’ve got to get back. You know. To do it.” he stammered out. Leia cringed. _More wine._

 “Oh? Then maybe you can join us some other day, you’re welcome anytime.” Charlie had already started making his retreat, “Bye, Charlie!”

 “It was nice meeting you! See you around!” Cassian said as he put his arm around Jyn’s lower back.

 “Y-you too.” And with that he turned around and walked away. Leia sighed before finishing her wine. _P_ _oor, young, naive, slightly stupid Charlie. You never stood a chance._

 “When we get home you can tell me more about how gallant I am” Cassian said kissing her jaw.

 “Well I hope you’re sleepy because like you said, considering the state you’re in, you can’t be doing anything _strenuous_ ” Cassian groaned in protest as Jyn laughed, “I’ll get you that beer though. On the house.”  
  
“HEY.”  
  
Leia really needed to hire people other than her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz be nice. i'm new in town.
> 
> Jyn is the friendly neighbourhood bartender who just happens to be super hot.
> 
> also competent!Cassian is the best kind of Cassian and Jyn knows this too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra Andor waited patiently for her Papa to arrive. She couldn’t wait to tell him about what she did today at school; they learned the letter S, they sang her favourite song, and she even got to choose what book Miss Lisa read today! She’s only been in school for three months but at only four years old she felt like it had been forever.

Everyday she’d come outside and Papa would be there to get her. Miss Lisa would usually come overto talk and tell Papa about what they did today. Papa and her would talk a lot and Miss Lisa would always laugh at what Papa had to say.

Lyra now sat on the bench outside swinging her legs as she watched her classmates leave with their parents. _Papa doesn’t take this long, where is he?_ she thought. A hand touched her shoulder and Lyra looked up to see her teacher. Miss Lisa sat down next to her and she smiled. She loved Miss Lisa.

“Hi Lyra, where’s your daddy?” Lyra shrugged, “Do you want me to give him a call? Or is there anyone else I can call?”  
  
Lyra shook her head, “Uncle Kay works with Papa and Uncle Bodhi is away flying his plane. Uncle Baze and Uncle Chirrut are on a trip to Jafan.”

"Japan?" Lyra nodded laughing, "Wow you have a lot of uncles!," Miss Lisa paused before asking, “Where’s your mommy Lyra?”  
  
“Mama’s gone away.”  
  
“Oh honey I’m so sorry! Is it just you and your daddy now?” Lyra nodded sadly, “I bet you miss her don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, mama left not too long ago but she’s been gone for too long, I wish she would come back right now.” Lyra sniffed.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Miss Lisa hugged the little girl, “I’m here for you. You and your daddy.”

“Lyra! I’m so sorry I’m late,”  
  
“Papa!” Lyra detangled herself from Miss Lisa and ran to meet her father.  
  
“Hey, why do you look sad? I promise I won’t be late again baby, I actually have a surprise for you,” Cassian told his daughter crouching down next to her and pressing a kiss to her head.  
  
“Mr. Andor!” called Miss Lisa making her way over to the pair as Cassian stood back up, “I was just sitting with Lyra here,”  
  
“Please, just call me Cassian, were you sitting with her because she was sad? I’m so sorry I’m late, it won’t happen again,”  
  
“No, not a problem at all!” the teacher then placed a hand on Cassian’s upper arm, “Listen, if you ever need any help with Lyra, if you want to talk to someone, anything at all, just give me a call.”

 _Miss Lisa is so nice._ Lyra thought smiling up at the two adults, _She’s always so nice to Papa, I think she wants to be Papa’s friend! She can come over for dinner just like Uncle Kay. Except she’s friendlier than Uncle Kay. And she can bring more stories for us to read!_

  
“Thank you?” Cassian replied confused, “Is something else wrong? It wasn’t because I was late today was it? Because I swear it won’t happen again.”

 “Lyra told me about her mom,” Lisa said softly looking up at Cassian sympathetically, “About how she’s gone. I’m sorry for your loss, you're doing such an amazing job. It must be hard as a single father.”

 Realization dawned on Cassian’s face as he looked down at his daughter before looking up at the teacher’s eager face, “I’m sorry, I think what Lyra meant was-“

Suddenly Lyra let out a squeal of delight, “Mama!”  
  
A beautiful brunette woman with tired circles under her eyes and messy hair crouched down to catch the 4-year old barrelling towards her in her arms, “Lyra, I missed you so much darling!”  
  
Jyn pressed kisses all over her daughter’s face before picking her up and joining the two other adults.

“Sorry Cass, I couldn’t wait in the car.” she explained pecking his cheek, “You must be Miss Lisa, she’s told me so much about you!”

“Hi, yes, that’s me, miss…?” the kindergarten teacher

“Where are my manners?” Jyn said setting Lyra down and offering her hand, “Hi there, I’m Jyn Erso-Andor, Lyra’s mum.”

“I’m sorry, but Lyra had told me her mom was gone?” Miss Lisa asked shaking her hand.  
  
“I think there’s been a misunderstanding, my wife has been away for work for the past two months. That’s probably what Lyra meant when she said that she was ‘gone’. Thank you for the offer though, we’re always open to more help dealing with this one,” Cassian explained ruffling his daughter’s hair before placing it on his wife’s back.  
  
“I’d love to hear more about how Lyra’s doing in school as well as get to know you better, if you’re interested, we’d love to have you over for dinner.“ Jyn offered.

“Sure.” Miss Lisa squeaked. Lyra grinned, _Miss Lisa is coming over! I can show her my room and my books and then she can help me read them for Mama and Papa._  

“Great! Just let us know when you’re available. I hope this doesn’t seem like we’re sucking up to the teacher,” Jyn laughed, “It was great meeting you, talk to you soon!” Jyn turned around and grabbed her husband and her daughter’s hands as the little family left.

 “Bye-bye Miss Lisa!” the little girl waved as she and her parents made their way to the car. The teacher waved back at the little girl with a small smile as she tried to get over the shocked look on her face.  
  
Lyra thought Mama and Miss Lisa could be friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a baby girl! A sweet innocent little girl with amazing cheekbones and beautiful lips because Jyn and Cassian's genes don't mess around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some canon AU for you guys. Just kidding, it's absolutely canon compliant because everyone lives. Duh. Moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah thanks to the wonders of ADHD, here's another chapter of this mess. Attention span depending, the next chapter will be 12 hours from now or 6 weeks from now, stay tuned.

Chirrut may be blind but he had hearing like a Lasat. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes it was a bad thing; most of the time though, it was an entertaining thing. Baze always chided him, telling him to stop eavesdropping on people, to respect their privacy. Chirrut countered that technically they were invading _his_ privacy by talking where he could hear them. Also, he argued, that he wasn’t actively trying to hear people’s conversations, he just happened to from time to time so really it isn’t eavesdropping.

Chirrut wandered the halls of Echo Base trying to fill the time. They had been stagnant for a while and while in the bigger picture that was a good thing, he was starting to get a bit bored. So he filled his days with meditation, walking the halls, and sparring with Jyn and Baze.

“So I think I found a way to ask her out” Chirrut recognized this voice as Sergeant Endric Goran. He was alright, a bit too rash with his fighting style, but overall a good soldier. He mostly knew him from how much he approached Jyn. In the mess, in the gym, in the hangar; he could smell the man’s urgency. He and Baze found it quite amusing.

“I’m pretty sure Erso would lay you flat on your ass if you asked her out on a date in the middle of a war.” he recognized the second voice as Corporal Reylon Vanis.

"Obviously I'm not going to ask her  _directly._ "

“Doesn’t she have a thing going on with Major Andor?”  
  
“Psh. Andor’s never had a thing going on with anyone. At least not more than one night.”

“You never know, there’s like a thousand rumours about that guy. I heard he took three guys out with a screwdriver.”

“Okay that’s definitely just a rumour. The guy may be a good spy but I think I could take him in a fight.”

“If he doesn’t kick your ass, _she_ definitely would.” Reylon laughed.

The woman in question was actually approaching, Chirrut sensed as he smirked.  
  
“Hey guys, any of you seen Bodhi around?” Jyn asked the men.

“Not recently, but I last saw him in the mess if that helps.” Reylan answered.

“Thanks Vanis, I just needed to ask him about our supply run next week, nothing too pressing.”  
  
“Wait, Lieutenant Erso, uh, Jyn, I saw that hand-to-hand combat class you taught, really badass.”  
  
“Thanks, Endric, appreciate it.”  
  
“Would you happen to be free anytime soon? Just so, you know, you could help me out with some moves, you know, one-on-one.”  
  
“No problem, I actually have the rest of the day off. So would now be good? I’ll just have to run to my quarters to grab some hand wraps.”  
  
“Sounds great!” Endric replied eagerly, “I’ll go with you.”  
  
The two walked down the hallway towards Jyn’s quarters and Chirrut followed not too closely behind them. Okay, so now he was officially eavesdropping, but Baze wasn’t here to scold him. And he was blind, he could at least have some fun with the senses he had left.  
  
Chirrut stopped when he sensed he was in the area of Jyn’s quarters and listened in.  
  
“So what exactly did you want to work on? We could do some staff work, some speed work, or some wrestling…?”

“Whatever you want, but um, wrestling sounds good.” Chirrut huffed out a laugh. Was subtlety dead nowadays? Then he sensed something. Someone.  
  
Jyn punched in the code to her quarters and the door whooshed open. Chirrut heard Jyn gasp in surprise; he smiled.  
  
“ _Cassian_.” she breathed out, “When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago.” From what Chirrut could sense and hear, the Major wasn’t in the best condition.

“Kriff, what happened to you? Do you need to go to the medbay?”

"I'm fine, just had a messy exit from Ryloth."  
  
"Define  _messy_." Jyn retorted before Endric cleared his throat  
  
“Sergeant Goran, didn’t see you there," said Cassian acknowledging the extra person in the doorway, "Do you need Lieutenant Erso right now?”  
  
“I was going to help him with some combat training but I think you need me more.” she then addressed the other man, “I’m sorry Endric, can we do this tomorrow? I think my afternoon just got filled up.”  
  
“Um, yeah, sure. Actually, I’m not sure when I’ll be free next so…”

“No problem, just let me know, alright?”

“Sure thing. Bye Jyn, I mean, Lieutenant. Sir.” The sergeant then made a hasty retreat back down the hall.

“You’re going to the medbay.” Cassian groaned in response, “I’ll get Kay to carry you there, don’t be stubborn.”

“It’s you rubbing off on me.” the Major retorted as Chirrut heard him get to his feet.  
  
“Oh but you love me for it.”

“I do.” The two then made their way out of her quarters and towards the medbay. Chirrut smiled and went to leave. He had to find Baze to tell him about the interesting things one happens to hear in these halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut to Baze: I'm blind let me have this simple joy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Galen! And Jyn isn't with Cassian in this one but that does nothing to curve her obliviousness

Dr. Galen Erso was an observant man. It’s part of what made him good at his job as an astrophysicist. Right now he was with his grad student and he could tell that the young man’s attention was elsewhere.

“So, Michael, as you know, Sarah has moved on to go finish her work up north in Washington. I know you were worried that this meant more work for you to shoulder, but good news is that I’m going to have another grad student join me. He’s transferring in from Columbia and he should be here soon. He seems promising with what I’ve seen from his work.”

“That’s good. I’m sure I can catch him up to speed on things and help him out, being the experienced one here.”

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Michael immediately sat up, “Hi, Papa, hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Galen smiled up at his daughter, “You’re never disturbing me stardust, what did you need?”

Jyn leaned down to kiss her father’s cheek before perching herself on the corner of his desk. “I just wanted to make sure you ate lunch. Also, I was wondering if you could talk to Krennic about getting off my back. God he’s such a _dick_.” 

“Jyn.”

“You know it’s true. Who the hell voted him graduate program director, anyway? You should go to another school, anyone would take you. What about going back to Cambridge?”

“This is the best school for you and I’d rather be where you are.” he replied as Jyn rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Besides, it was far too cold in England, I much prefer the weather here.”

“Hey Mike, how’s it going?” she waved at the young man.

“Hey Jyn! I’m good, you?”

Again, Galen was an observant man but even a blind man could see how bad Michael had it for Jyn. He always lingered in his office in case Jyn stopped by, always offered to help her with her work, or to get her coffee or food or walk her to the parking lot or the library. Whenever they conversed the boy hung onto Jyn’s every word and laughed at anything she said that was remotely funny. He also caught him staring after his daughter on a regular basis. Sure, any father should be upset, but Galen was mostly amused if anything. Also, he knew if Jyn was anyway uncomfortable she would handle it herself. As brilliant as his daughter was, she was completely immune toMichael’s attempts at flirting, and there were _many_ attempts. She’d always been like that; she never noticed any boy unless she was interested in _them_.

“I’m doing okay, just dealing with Krennic’s usual bullshit.”

“HA, right.” Michael laughed over enthusiastically “So I was wondering, if you needed any help with that last part on your thesis we could look over it together down at the pub tonight. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I actually figured it all out last night, Bodhi helped me” 

“Oh, that’s great, um, well would you still like to go down to the pub and grab dinner? Or something else, wherever you want, really…”

“I’m actually tied up this evening, my bike is acting up and I’ve done what I could but it’s still not looking too good. Sorry Mike, some other time maybe?”

“I know a good repair shop near here, I’m sure they know something about bikes. I could go with you and if need be drive you home.”

“Really? Sure, thanks Mike!” Mike looked like he was about to die from happiness. _Oh stardust, the things you do to these boys_.

Another knock on the door sounded before it opened. A young man with shaggy brown hair, a thin build, and dark eyes came in and extended his hand. 

“Dr. Erso, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Cassian Andor. The front desk said I could come right in but if you’re busy I can wait.”

“No, no come in, please. And feel free to call me Galen, I don’t mind.” Galen said shaking the young man’s hand, “This is Michael, my other grad student, and this is my daughter Jyn. She’s getting her PhD in geology”  
  
Said daughter was now staring at the newcomer with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. He’d never seen her like this before, he was used to seeing boys like Michael wearing that look around _her._ Looking back to Cassian he saw that he had the same expression on his face. _Ah, there it is._

“Hi. Jyn Erso.” she waved as her cheeks began to flush pink. Galen smirked, _Who is this and what have you done with my daughter?_

“Hey, I’m Cassian.” The pair continued to stare dumbly at each other. A quick glance to Michael showed that he was not pleased with the newcomer. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw before opening his mouth to speak but Galen cleared his throat before he could utter a word. 

“Please take a seat Cassian,” he said as he gestured at the empty chair beside Michael. Cassian sat down and shook the other student’s hand warmly though he was met with a more begrudging hand. “So, tell us about yourself. How have you settled in so far?”

“It’s been pretty great, it’s priced about the same as New York. I was able to find an apartment for a good rate in Menlo Park.”

“Really? I live around there too! Where are you?”

“Not too sure yet but I know I’m near the train station.”

“No way! You’re near me.”

“So Cassian, tell us about your school history” Michael interrupted.

“Well, I’ve been in New York since high school, and I took a few years off before going to Columbia for my undergrad and eventually my post grad.”

“That explains why you’re older, right? Not everyone can get into university right away, let alone a _good_ one. What did you do in the meantime? Odd-jobs? College?”

 “Yeah, I’m a bit of an old-timer” Cassian chuckled picking up on none of the other boy’s contempt, “I did something stupider to fill the time and earn some money.”

 “Oh, what was that?” Michael asked smugly.

 “I enlisted. It was a good way to pay for school and I ended up staying with them until about a year ago, actually. I studied and served concurrently even after I earned enough money because I couldn’t decide if I wanted to stay or go into academics. As you can tell academia won out.”

 “Interesting. Let me guess, Army?” Jyn asked and Cassian shook his head, “What were you then?”  
  
“Marines. Second Lieutenant.”

 Jyn raised her eyebrows, “Impressive, scholar and a fighter. Although, I’d say real fighting is a bit more personal than shooting a target, I favour boxing, personally.”

 “I think my hand-to-hand is more than up to par with my other skills.”

 “We’ll see about that.”

 “I actually know this place near school that does kung fu, too, Jyn.”

 Galen could see Michael’s face redden as the pair continued to flirt with each other and ignore him. He had to purse his lips to keep from laughing until he interrupted them, “So, you transferred from Columbia, correct? What brings you down to Stanford?”

 “New York was a bit too cold for me.” he laughed, “But mostly, I wanted to come down to work with you, I’m a big fan of your work.”

 “Oh but you’re probably missing New York, right? No one could blame you if you went back to Columbia, ivy league and what not…”

 “Nah, I don’t care much for all that, besides, I think I’m going to like it here.” he shot a small smile at Jyn who reciprocated and blushed a bit. _There it is again,_ Galen mused, _I didn’t even know she could do that._

 “Hey, you know this boxing gym near here does some group training this evening. It’s pretty chill, if you’d like to go, I’ll be there. You could put your money where your mouth is.”

 “Don’t you have to take your bike into the shop tonight Jyn? With me?” Michael butted in.

 “Oh, shoot, I do, sorry Cassian.” Michael let out a breath of relief.

“You ride a motorcycle?” Jyn nodded, “If you don’t mind, I’d be happy to look at it, I used to work as a mechanic in my uncle’s shop. No charge of course.”

 “Nonsense. If you’re fixing my bike for free then I’m buying you dinner. There’s a great place down the street from where we are. Come on,” she grabbed his hand to lead him outside before she abruptly stopped and turned to her father, “Is it okay if I steal your grad student on his first day Papa?”

“Go, go, stardust,” Galen chuckled as he shooed them out of his office, “I’ll see you soon. Both of you. I look forward to working with you Cassian.” The two made their exit and he couldn’t help but notice that Jyn still held Cassian’s hand.

“That was bit unprofessional, leaving like that with her, being his first day and everything,” Michael started, “Of course, none of that is Jyn’s fault, but we don’t know much about him and-“

“It’s no problem at all, Michael, Jyn will be fine.” he then shot a knowing smile at his student, “I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing a lot of Cassian from now on.”

Sure enough, about a week later, he saw bruises on Cassian’s neck just under his collar. He smirked remembering catching a glimpse of matching marks on Jyn’s neck that she was trying to cover with a high neck sweater.A few days later, he noticed Cassian had come back from lunch with the buttons on his shirt being off by one right before he received a text from Jyn. She asked if they could go out to dinner with a guest of hers and also informed him that she wouldn’t be at her place this weekend. Galen was an observant man, but now he sort of wished he wasn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian aren't the only oblivious ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one very much I think it's a bit too dialogue heavy, but c'est la vie. Also this is probably really ooc, I just thought it would be funny. This one veers a liiiittle towards the M category if only for provoking certain mental images so do with that as you will.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments!! As someone who's never written anything before they really mean the world to me.

“Has he said anything specific?” Lara asked, “Because I’ve tried flirting with him before and he didn’t seem to pick up on it.”

“Not _exactly_ , but he can be a bit dense sometimes, besides, I think you two would be good together. Cassian hasn't had a date in _forever_.” Bodhi said to his co-worker as he fished out his house keys, “You two go running together, right? And you said he was really nice? And that he had facial structure carved by Jesus?”

”Okay, yeah, I’m really into him. But we only go running together when we bump into each other; he goes running with Jyn, Kes Dameron, and Luke too. Also, yeah he's nice but he's probably nice to everyone.”

“Well this is your chance to get to know each other, hang out with us here for a while.” He offered as they came up the porch steps.

“Wouldn’t he be at work right now?”

“I called his partner Kay,” he explained unlocking the door, “He said Cassian was at home today, so you could-“ he opened the front door and stopped dead in his tracks.Leaning against the back of the couch was his _dear, trusted, beloved_ best friend and housemate Jyn, and kneeling in front of her with her leg over his shoulder was his OTHER _dear, trusted, beloved_ best friend and housemate, Cassian. Their clothes were nowhere to be found. Bodhi immediately began shrieking.

“Bodhi!” Cassian yelped as he grabbed something to cover himself with.

“Fuck!” swore Jyn as she leapt over the couch to hide.

Bodhi slammed the door shut and he and Lara stood there frozen and trying to process what they’d just witnessed.

Another door slammed open and their two neighbours ran out onto their porch. Baze wielded a baseball bat while Chirrut had a crossbow locked and loaded. Bodhi let out another scream.  
  
“Bodhi! What happened?!” yelled Chirrut. Baze lowered his weapon and put his hand on Chirrut’s to get him to do the same.  
  
“Jyn! Cassian! Together. With no clothes. In our _living room_ _!_ They've been sneaking around behind our backs!”

Baze looked away while Chirrut let out an exaggerated gasp. Bodhi’s look of horror melted into one of annoyance.

“What?! How could they?! This is s-“  
  
“Enough.” Baze interrupted, “He knows we knew. Look, Bodhi, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you. We felt it wasn’t our business to tell you. Figured they’d tell you or you would’ve caught on by now.”

“How did you guys find out? I live with them!”

“Bodhi, it was always a bit obvious that they belonged together. I’m blind and I’ve always sensed it.”

“And Jyn’s window is across from my office’s. She needs to close her curtains, or get Cassian a robe or something.” Baze answered with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Traitors, both of you. Now put that crossbow away before someone calls the cops.” Baze and Chirrut retreated to their house and Bodhi turned to Lara.

“So, I was not expecting _that_.” _Understatement of the year,_ Bodhi thought, “Sorry, but I don’t think Cassian’s single right now.”

“I figured as much,” His friend sighed, “Of course I find a nice, hot guy who’s willing to go downtown, and he ends up being taken.”

“Believe me Lara, I had _no idea.”_

“Don’t worry Bodhi, I believe you. Although,” Lara sighed, “It’s going to be harder to get over this crush now that I’ve seen him naked.”

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s going to be hard for me to look either of them in the eyes now that I've seen them naked. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you might have it worse,” Lara chuckled, “Bye, Bodhi.” She made her way to her car and drove off.

Bodhi turned around and slammed his fist on the door, “ARE YOU TWO DECENT YET?!”

Jyn opened the door to let him in wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Cassian, having found his pants, approached his room mate, “Okay Bodhi, let’s just sit down…”

“Where? Where can I sit down that isn’t tainted with your lust?” Bodhi cried.

“For Christ’s sake, stand then!” Jyn said exasperated, shutting the door behind him.

Bodhi crossed his arms, “So how long have you two been defiling our home?”

“Okay, Sister Bodhi, calm down,” Jyn said as Cassian rolled his eyes at him, “We started dating about ten months ago.”

“That was before we even lived here!”

“Well, we already had plans to rent this house and we didn't want you to feel like a third wheel living with us. We’ve always had a thing for each other, everyone else noticed." Cassian shrugged, "Everyone else also figured out we were together on their own! We aren’t even that subtle about it. Like, last night, you saw Jyn asleep on top of me on the couch.”

“Jyn sleeps anywhere! I thought you were too stubborn to move!”

Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Listen, we’re sorry we lied to you but-“

“You know I’m a terrible liar, Cassian did most of the lying, he’s great at it.” Jyn interrupted, “ _I_ just didn’t tell you.”

“Thanks, babe,” Cassian muttered, “ _Anyway_ , we weren’t sure how to tell you because we didn’t want to make things weird.” Bodhi scoffed, _too late for that_ “We really thought you’d piece it together sooner. But now you know so hopefully you can get used to-“

“I want Cassian’s room.”

“What? Why mine?”

“My room is in between you two. All this time I’ve been in the middle of your _sin,_ ” Jyn punched his arm, “ _Ow._ And now that I’m aware, I would like to be as far from it as possible. You owe me.”

“Fine. As long as I keep mine. At least we don’t have to be so quiet anymore.”

“Keep your debauchery to your rooms!”

“No promises.” Jyn retorted. That was a signal for Bodhi to end the conversation. He covered his ears and headed into the kitchen before he remembered something.

“Also,” Bodhi poked his head out the doorway, “Jyn, close your curtains or Cassian wear some clothes, you’ve traumatized Baze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite AU head cannons is Bodhi living with one or both of them and being *scandalized* when he walks in on them. I think it's a bit ooc but I love the idea of drama queen Bodhi


End file.
